Road to Hell
by LisaMR
Summary: DeanBuffy Buffy heads to Lawrence, Kansas to pick up an orb to close the Hellmouth and runs into the Winchester brothers.


**Road to Hell**

**Author:** Lisa

**Status:** Completed Ficlet

**Pairing:** Crossover Buffy/Dean

**Summary:** Buffy heads to Lawrence, Kansas to pick up an orb to close the Hellmouth and runs into the Winchester brothers.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BtVS or Supernatural

**Distribution:** Please ask for permission first

**AN:** Thanks so much to Kristi for beta'ing this piece for me. Thanks to Dani and Stars for all their wonderful feedback and encouragement!

It had seemed like a simple enough task when Giles had given her the run down. She had to go to a small town in Kansas called Lawrence that somehow managed to make Sunnydale look like a major metropolis. This place hadn't even heard of Starbucks and the mall almost made her turn around and head back to Los Angeles, but like the loyal Slayer she was she stuck it out, despite the lack of shopping therapy.

She had booked herself into a cute little bed and breakfast one mile north of the town. Granted the location was out of the way but it allowed for her to come in and out at all hours of the night, which in her line of work helped. Plus there was the added benefit of less peering eyes following her movements. Bellhops and snobby upper class guests were a bitch to try and dodge when your shirt was covered in blood and demon brains.

Once she had settled in and night had blanketed the city she shoved Mr. Pointy up her sleeve and pulled out her new weapon that she had picked up en-route; a gorgeous eighteenth century sword. Angel had taught her to appreciate antique weaponry and her desire to purchase any old classic weapon was beginning to rival her desire for new shoes. She opened the room door and cursed under her breath as she spotted a family conversing in the hall. "So much for using the front door." She quickly flipped the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on her door before closing and locking it. She walked over to her bed and turned on the television setting the volume to a low murmur.

Unlocking the window and sliding it up she poked her head around the corner of the house, ensuring that no one was relaxing on the veranda. She slipped out and slid the window close, keeping to the shadows until she reached the SUV she had rented.

Buffy looked at the house that was apparently a hot spot for demonic activity. Looked pretty plain and ordinary if you wanted her opinion. Like those houses that have the perfect family living inside with the perfect life. The kind of house she used to live in before her destiny came along and shattered that all to hell, quite literally at times.

Quietly she walked up the brick walk that wrapped around the house into the back yard and stopped in front of the back door. She tried to open the door but the knob wouldn't budge. "Locked." Letting out an annoyed sigh she looked behind her before she twisted and pulled the knob and lock straight out of the door. "See, wouldn't it have been easier if you had just followed the small town rule? Don't lock your doors." She tossed the knob onto the grass and crept in silently.

Giles had told her there was some sort of magical vase orb-y thing that was required in order to prevent the next monthly apocalypse. Of course the fact that the group of demons were also trying to get the orb made her job a little more time sensitive. Giles and Dawn were starting to get good at sussing out when an impending apocalypse was on its way. It was a nice change of pace from years before. Rather then having to stop the big bad while the gates of hell were almost opened she'd just go destroy the chance for the ritual to happen and call it a day.

"Sammy, you sure about this?" Dean smirked as his brother frowned at him. "Hey! Just sayin'. Seems a little odd that Kor'lacus would store this orb in our old house. Wouldn't Jenny have found it? Or hell us during our last friendly visit?" Dean was itching to get out of his old stomping grounds. The place freaked the hell out of him. Too many bad memories tainted the few good ones he remembered.

"Dean would you just trust me on this. This is what I saw in my vision. Now let's go." Sam loaded his gun and followed his brother as they headed towards the house. From the research he'd done the orb, once destroyed, would cause Kor'lacus, the demon that seemed to have a diet for the senior population to be destroyed. Every ten years Kor'lacus needed to take the orb and perform a ritual that would give him greater power.

Sam walked a few steps behind Dean, simply looking at his older brother made him tense. Since he had told Dean of the vision, he had been more than a pain in his ass. When the guy was on the edge he become stubborn and temperamental – more than usual. The only time they hadn't quipped on the drive over was when the other was sleeping.

Dean looked at the door that was open. "Seems fugly face beat us here." He pulled his shotgun out and slipped into the kitchen.

The low hanging cloud blocked out the moon's light, casting the house in darkness. If Dean hadn't lived here as a young boy he would've walked into a wall, he was sure. Freezing as he heard a creak in the floorboards. He turned and looked at Sam, signaling for him to stay still and he began to move silently while his brother took watch of his back.

He rounded the corner into the dinning room. Smirking as he watched the figure crouching over a box. He loved having the element of surprise on these bastards. Before he could continue to praise himself on his own stealth the figure spun around and kicked him in the gut. "Umph!" He felt the air get shoved out of him as he landed hard on his back. "Damnit!"

Quickly he scrambled to his feet and looked for the figure to move in the shadows. The hairs on his back raised and he spun around ducking a second before he heard the familiar 'whoosh' fly over his head. "Shit." He popped back up and swung his arm, and connecting into a body. He smiled as he listened to the demon fall to the ground. "Like that bitch?"

"Dean?" Sam came around the corner searching for him. He'd stayed back in fear of an ambush, but as he listened to the struggle in the next room he left his position in fear for his brother.

"Sammy stay…" Before he could finish his sentence he watched his younger brother got flipped in the air landing on a pile of boxes. "Okay I've had about enough." He loaded his gun and backed up a step, scanning the shadows, his shotgun followed his eyes and in a split moment he saw a shadow shift and pulled the trigger.

Buffy was just about to head for the door when she heard the familiar 'click' of a gun being loaded. Watching the first intruder with interest she stayed frozen in the shadows. She knew he wasn't able to see her where she stood but until he turned the other way she wasn't about to move. If he wasn't packing a gun she would've made a run but she wasn't looking forward to getting shot again.

One of the perks on being the Slayer was a mild case of night vision. Nothing like a vampires but a small little enhancement and in situations like these she was grateful for her freak status.

She felt something rub against her pant leg and she shuffled, barely, to the side. "Shit." Was the last word out of her mouth before she was forced into the wall, breaking the drywall and shattering a two by four stud with her back.

She let out a low moan as her ribs throbbed in pain. She'd never felt anything like it; it was as though an invisible hand slammed into her and tossed her back. Her hand went to the spot and checked for blood but before she could take a look her shoulders where shoved further into the rubble and pinned.

Buffy held onto the orb tightly, praying that it didn't slip out of her hands and shatter. Giles would have a major wiggins if it broke.

"Dude, give me a light." Dean motioned for his brother and watched as the flashlight illuminated her pretty face that was looking at him with a mixture of pain and annoyance.

She blinked a couple of times before she adjusted to the harsh light. Narrowing her eyes she starred at the smirking face in front of her. His face was square and his five o'clock shadow marred his face giving him a more rugged look. His brow hung slightly over his grey green eyes and she could help the desire but to smack the smirk right off his face. It was the look of a guy who thought he had won, which he hadn't. If he had been anything but human she would've shown him why shooting her wasn't his best decision.

Using her speed she brought her arms up and shoved him off her. She was surprised when he countered her, but she quickly recovered. Twisting out of his hold she lifted her leg and did a roundhouse knocking him onto the ground. She bent over trying to ease the pain that her kicked had caused her ribs. "If you decide to shoot me you'll end up worse then hulk over there." She pointed the man now sprawled on the floor wincing.

"Dean, dude, you okay?" Sam came to the aid of his brother and helped him back up.

"Yeah, man I'm fine." Dean brushed himself off. His eyes met moved up the lithe body that was standing in a defense position. She wasn't very tall, almost a foot shorter then himself. His eyes lifted to her face. Her mossy green eyes were narrowed and seemed to almost spark with anger.

"Do you often just randomly shoot people?" Buffy was sure the spot would bruise and if she wasn't a Slayer she would've put money on at least one cracked rib.

"You often break and enter or this just our lucky day?" Dean looked down and noticed the orb cradled in her hands. Didn't make any sense that a strange girl would break into a house to grab that particular piece without knowing what it did. "What, you're some kind of a demon groupie?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Listen happy trigger finger I think it's adorable that you and…" Buffy took a closer look at the other guy in the room. They looked similar and she assumed they were related somehow, of course that wouldn't be as much fun, "and your partner were looking for a cute place to do some haunted role playing game but I've got places to be."

"Brothers. We're brothers and I can't let you leave with that." Dean aimed his gun at the gorgeous blonde once again.

"She let out a deep sigh. Was her life cursed? Did destiny and the powers that be just enjoy the torture sessions she had to endure during her life? "You shot me once and it didn't do anything."

"Bet it hurt like a bitch though." Tilting his head he smirked.

Sam had silently watched the interaction between his brother and the blonde. He had seen the way she moved and it was faster than anything he had seen that wasn't some sort of a demon. If she had been some sort of a demon the shot would've confirmed it and it hadn't. "What are you?"

"A female who at the moment is pretty pissed and slightly sore." She felt her pocket begin to vibrate and she pulled out her cell. She peeked at the number, groaned and ignored their looks as she flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hi Giles." She listened as Giles rambled off about some sort of new demonic activity and how it was imperative that she get the orb so they can close the new Hellmouth before it got worse. "It's always imperative Giles. Listen I got the orb but I'm having a little trouble leaving. Seems like I've met the local ghost busters." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well… no why would I… fine okay. You know how to get to the room? Kay, I'll see you in the morning." She flipped the phone close and slid it back in her pocket. Giles for some reason was willing to trust the two and was more than eager to meet them. Lately he seemed all about making new contacts that could help them out later on. Plus for some reason that was lost on her he believed that they were the legendary demon hunters he had heard about. "Buffy, and I'm the Slayer. She alone who fights demons, vampires and the forces of darkness."

Dean cast a look at his brother and then back at the blonde. His father had written in his journal about The Slayer. Barely touched on the subject other than she was an asset and someone that could be trusted. "Slayer huh? Don't look like much, now does she Sammy?" He folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my Slayer card for the brothers with guns. I didn't expect to run into…" Leaving the question hanging in the air she waited for a response.

"Sorry. I'm Sam," Smiling before pointing to his brother, "and my brother, Dean Winchester. We're… ah… demon hunters." Sam smiled at her, trying to ease the tension between his brother and her.

"Demon hunters? Guess Giles was right. Does explains the guns and lack of real bullets, which by the way ouch. I'm gonna be bruised and look at what you did to my shirt!" She starred at the emerald green blouse that was shredded and torn in one place. "Ruined." Whining out the word she jutted out her lower lip and said a silent good-bye to her shirt. "This is exactly why I told Dawn I don't wear these clothing patrolling. But no, she says I need to blend in. Blend in with what? Slimy demons?"

Dean quirked his eyebrow at his brother as they both listened to the blonde ramble on about her destroyed shirt. He looked her over again this time with the eye of a male, not a hunter. The woman was oozing with both sex appeal and strength, both a major turn on for Dean Winchester.

"Maybe we should get out of here before Kor'lacus comes. We're just gonna need that orb to kill him." Sam reached his hand out.

"Pfft." Buffy pulled the orb closer to her chest. "Look this demon is the least of this towns worries. Every heard of a Hellmouth? Because Lawrence is located right by one and it seems that all the demons wanna open up the shiny present of evil. This." She looked down at the bland looking ball. "This is gonna close this Hellmouth for good. Make this town and the ones around it a little safer for humans. I'll help you kill that demon but Giles is gonna need this to do the spell." She smiled before heading out the door.

Buffy walked into her room. She knew the brothers were following her; their large black Impala was impossible to miss. She locked the SUV and walked into the front of the bed and breakfast. She left the room door open and headed to the bathroom with the orb still in her possession. As she closed the bathroom door she hollered, "Lock the door and order some food, I'm starving!"

Placing the orb in the towel basket she slowly shed her shirt wincing only slightly. Peeling off her pants she turned on the shower and waited for the perfect temperature before stepping under the hot spray.

She was unsure how much help the brothers would actually be during the whole spell. Granted she wasn't going to be doing much except slaughtering some demons should they decide to crash the party. Still these sorts of spells mixed with slaying wasn't new to her, she had no clue how capable these guys were.

Of course having some pretty landscape didn't hurt either; Dean was a complete honey even if he was a little trigger-happy. Besides a small little distraction wouldn't be such a bad thing, Faith was constantly reminding her she was wound tight.

Dean made himself comfortable on the bed and flipped the channels, stopping when he found a football game on. Sam and him had discussed the possibility of helping out close this Hellmouth. Dean knew nothing about the word but his research junkie brother seemed to know all about it.

He couldn't help to think that if someone had closed the damn thing before maybe his family wouldn't be as fucked in the head as they were. Mom would have lived and he wouldn't be stuck with this life of revenge. Sammy could have finished law school instead of being stuck on the road trying to grieve and cope with Jessica's death. They didn't talk a lot about her but he could see the haunted look that his brother's eyes held.

Hearing the bathroom door open and close he glanced over towards the blonde. He felt the sudden urge to have some alone time with her grow. She was wearing low rise jeans with a simple black sweater. Her hair was curled and tied in a loose knot at the nape of her neck. Small tendrils had already escaped, lying on her shoulders. He swallowed and snuck a glance at his brother to see if he had witnessed him ogle the girl. Thankful his young brother had his nose in a book while he scribbled out notes. Shaking his head he tried to focus back on the game

"What'd you order for food?" Buffy sauntered over to Sam and peered over his shoulders. "You're like a mini Giles." She winced as she scanned over his notes and continued to read over his shoulder.

"Nachos and some beers." Dean glanced up from his game, trying to appear casual. "Does princess have a problem with that?"

"Only if you didn't order extra cheese." She smiled tightly at him before focusing her attention back on the quiet, less annoying brother. Dean seemed to have a way of getting under her skin and oddly she found that fact more comforting than she should have.

"Dean, do you always have to be a jerk?" Sam looked at his brother pointedly.

"Hey, dude just askin' the big important questions." He hopped off the bed as he heard a knock on the door and opened it. He grabbed the tray from the man and looked expectantly at Buffy.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the question in his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She stalked over to her bag and pulled out some bills shoving them into Dean's chest. Her fingers froze as she felt his toned muscles twitch from her touch. She bit her lip and starred up into his eyes. Shaking her head mentally she grabbed the food from his hands and walked away. God Buffy drool much?

"Uh… here you go man." He handed him the bills and closed the door with his foot before locking it. He tried to shake the tingle that he got from her touch. He was Dean Winchester not some horning teenager. Well horny yes, but he could control himself.

Buffy sat Indian style on her bed chatting with Sam who had pulled up the chair. She popped the cap off the beer and took a gulp, praying that the beer would somehow erase the feeling she had received just moments ago. "So Giles will be here in the morning. It'll take him a few hours to get the spell all ready and then presto no more Hellmouth. Well still a Hellmouth but a doormat one." She pulled the gooey chip away and plopped it in her mouth, savoring the taste.

Dean tried not to watch as her pink tongue darted out and licked up a spot of sour cream that had fell on her lower lip. Trying not to think what that tongue would fee like against his and certainly not… "What?"

"What demon is this that you needed the orb for?" Buffy peered at him through her lashes.

"Oh uh…" He stumbled to get his thoughts away from the x-rated thoughts and back onto the topic but he couldn't seem to get there.

"Kor'lucas. He eats the flesh of the old. The orb is required for him to do a ritual that will give him more power. Destroy the orb, destroy the demon." Smiling he jabbed his brother in the ribs.

"Yeah right, what he said." Dean took a long sip of his drink.

She wasn't quite sure how they had managed to get in this position, but here they were. With no place to stay Buffy had told the brothers just to crash in her room. Besides with the amount of alcohol they had consumed while they shared their stories she didn't it was a good idea for them to drive around and find a place to sleep. Sam had taken the cot and crash an hour ago. Dean was going to take the floor but a Jackie Chan movie had come on Showtime and he somehow ended up on the queen-sized bed with her. They were a good distance apart but she could feel the heat coming off his body and his smell was assaulting her senses. He smelt like spice and musk with a faint hint of sweat and it was doing a number on her. They had turned the lights off shortly after Sam had gone to sleep leaving the glow from the television to illuminate the room.

"Love that move." Dean smirked as he watched the flip.

"Oh please, it doesn't happen that way. That guy is totally using wires for that stunt. Your body would find its center. You'd never get that high, well at least not a normal human would." Buffy wiggled further into the pillow. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up innocently. "What? It's true."

"Gods woman, you sure know how to ruin a good fight sequence." Dean shook his head.

Buffy giggled slightly. "Amateur." She let out a yawn and arched her back trying to get the kinks out. "Ouff" She bit her lip and touched her side. It was still tender from the impact. Tomorrow it would be fine but for the moment it was still aching when she moved her body in certain positions.

Dean looked down at her. "Hurt?"

"Duh! You try getting shot with that thing and see how you feel." Buffy rubbed the spot and stuck her tongue out.

There was that damn tongue again, gods couldn't she keep that in her mouth and quit flaunting it. "I have been shot by it before." He watched as her mossy green eyes widened. "Sam got possessed and decided that shooting me would be a blast." Dean shot his brother a look. "Bastard cracked a rib."

"Well now that you know how it feels maybe you shouldn't be so happy to shoot at others." She had caught the look Dean had given Sam and if you weren't really observing it looked more full of annoyance but she could see the pain behind it. It wasn't easy doing what they did. Having someone you love throw out your darkest fears left an imprint that you didn't forget easily.

"Want me to look at it?" Wiggling his eyebrows he winked at her.

"Oh please, does that even work on girls?" Buffy raised a brow and starred at him. If she were honest she wouldn't mind having the older Winchester's hands on her hips but she wasn't about to let the words out of her mouth.

"Yeah, that and the Dean charm. Women are helpless to resist." He smirked at her while he rolled onto his side, facing her now. Lowering his voice to more a whisper he asked to look at it again.

Buffy worried on her lower lip. She knew it was ridiculous to even agree. She was a Slayer and didn't need to be coddled; of course the girl inside was delighted at the mere thought of being noticed. She nodded her head slightly.

Watching as his fingers glided along the hem of her shirt. She tried not to suck in her breath at the feel of it; instead she chewed on her lip with a little more zeal.

Her skin was smooth and tanned, as he lifted her shirt slightly higher he noticed two large scars marring her toned stomach. One was curved while the other looked more like the kind of mark a knife of sword would leave. The three overlapped making an interesting looking pattern. Frowning he looked back up at her silently asking the question.

"Big bads." She didn't even need to look down to know the scars he had found. One was a reminder when her own weapon, the irony, had staked her and the last was from her battle with The First. "They can get a little scrappy." Her voice barely a whisper as he lifted her shirt higher, his fingers skimming along her skin.

He simply nodded and looked at the spot where he had shot her. It was a violent red and purple and he winced at the damage he had caused. "Sorry."

"It'll heal. By tomorrow it won't even be there. Just call me Buffy the human white board. Leave a bruise and in hours poof gone." She tried to make a joke; she wasn't comfortable about the marks that were on her body. In fact she didn't talk about them with anyone, not her friends or sister and certainly not Giles. He was so protective of her, despite her Slayerness and it pained her when he would notice a new bruise or scar. He'd take off his glasses and clean them with vigor. Almost as though he was trying to erase the mark himself.

"Chicks dig bruises." He watched her reaction. "They enjoy the whole bad boy theme, goes against all that Catholic up-bringing."

"Oh yeah all those chicks. I'm sorry we couldn't fit your harem in here." She mocked him slightly. Not thrilled with the idea of him bouncing from ditz to ditz. In fact the nagging feeling of jealousy was starting to get on her nerves. She had no reason to be jealous about who ended up in his bed. She was sure the feelings that were coming to the surface were due to the complete lack of male attention over the last year.

Things with Angel had finally come to a head when he was facing his own battles with Wolfram & Hart. Insults had been thrown and the truths that they had swept under their proverbial rug had come out. A part of her was glad for the blow-up but things had been said that damaged her. He had thrown the fact that she had sent him to while and her that he had slept with Darla. His words still burned her and she was sure that hers had the same affect on him.

Things had been left open, both agreeing that neither were ready for the other. Neither were sure when or if they would ever be ready for the other. She loved Angel and she knew he loved her but yet again they had managed to destroy each other. It was the story of their relationship and here she was lying on a bed with this gorgeous man feeling things that she had almost forgotten about.

"Jealous?" Dean brushed a loose strand of hair off her face and smirked.

She tried to make her scoff sound sure and strong but having his fingers skim along her neck was making her a bit more frazzle brained. She knew the moment he had spotted the mark on her neck. His eyes clouded over and a frown marred his face as his fingers paused before they touched the tender skin.

Letting out a soft sigh she cursed Angel in her mind for having to leave such a tender spot. Gods, she couldn't even touch the mark without her body tingling. She was thankful for the lack of light as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "Now who's jealous?" She tried to keep her tone light and teasing.

Dean let out a low growl before flipping onto his back and focusing his eyes on the television screen and not the petite blonde next to him.. He knew what had left it, a vampire and by the barely heard needing mewl it wasn't done with death intended.

Buffy wiggled further into the warmth and safety of whatever was holding her close. Letting out a sigh she nestled her head further into a firm chest. Firm chest? Her eyes snapped open and saw a black fitted t-shirt directly in front of her. She scrunched her face as his smell hit her again, Dean. Taking a moment to calm herself she realized that their legs were tangled together. One of her legs was draped over his thigh and his arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame. She could feel his stubble rub against cheek. Oh gods. How had she managed to fall asleep without kicking him out of the bed? She searched her memory until she remembered what had happened. After he had found the bite he'd ignored her and watched the movie, she must've fallen asleep.

Biting her lower lip she lifted her head away from the warmth of his chest and let out a small gasp of pleasure as his lips trailed along her jaw line, causing her to stop her movements. His lips were soft and warm and felt like heaven along her skin. Leaving a path of burning screaming as he moved to the next fresh spot.

Her hands seeming to have a mind of their own slipped under his shirt. His muscles twitched as she moved one hand to his back and the other laid flat on his chest.

Dean woke to small hands skimming over his skin. He pulled the small body closer, rubbing the small of her back with the pad of his thumb. His mouth descended to the pink lips, capturing them with his own. Nipping slightly until she opened her mouth giving him access. His tongue slipped in rubbing against her own, letting out a groan he pulled her further underneath him, holding his weight up with his elbow.

Buffy arched against him when he cupped her ass. "Dean…" She moved closer into him, seeking the heat and comfort he was providing. Her hand felt his back muscles and she reached for the hem of the offensive material tugging it up and over his head. As soon as his skin was bare she leaned forward and nipped at the skin.

"Gods Buffy." Snaking his hand away from the firm globes of her ass he brought his hand to her hips. His fingers snaked under her jeans ever so slightly. He moved for her belt as he heard her moan and felt her hips grind against his thigh.

The squeak of the cot caused Buffy to snap out of the haze that Dean was weaving around them. She wiggled away from the pleasure he was giving her and leaped off the bed, casting a quick look at Sam who was still sound asleep. Looking back at Dean her fingers covered her swollen lips before she turned grabbing her bag and scampered out of the room.

Dean smirked and rolled onto his back. "Hell of a kisser."

She worked off the tension by going for a long run through the back roads trying to forget the morning's activities. By the time she opened the door to her room both of the Winchester's appeared to have showered and eaten something. She slipped in quietly and headed for the shower with a simple nod.

Quickly showering and changing she came out just as there was a knock on the door. "Giles!" She smiled at him as she opened the door and saw him. "C'mon in. These are ummm… well that's Dean and Sam, demon hunters." She closed the door behind her watcher and leaned against the wall, staying clear of the bed and the memories of that morning.

They had all spent the better part of the day going through the spell and making a list of everything that they would need to complete it. Sam had been more than eager to help Giles and her suspicions of him being a mini Giles were correct. Dean on the other hand was less helpful with the research. He made his jokes and couldn't seem to stop brushing his fingers against her when the other two weren't watching. At the moment he was leaning back on the bed while he caressed the small of her back, sending shivers up her spine and making her clench her hands to prevent grabbing him and dragging him into the bathroom.

She was trying her damnest not to let it affect her. During her run she'd come to the conclusion that even thinking there could be something other then sex between them was silly. They'd bumped into each other's lives and as soon as this Hellmouth was closed and their demon was slain they would both be heading in opposite directions. The brothers back on the road in hopes of stopping the latest baddie and her to L.A. and then to the nearest training camp to teach the newbies a little something.

The thought of driving across the country and fighting evil as it came appealed to her. The hunter inside of her, which was more the primal Slayer aspect, missed the nights when it would be her against the demon. She hungered for that freedom she got when she went on patrol. It seemed that after they called all the Slayers she somehow had managed to become a teacher. While she was happy that she could help the girls survive longer and yes it did provide her a more normal life she still longed for the days before The First.

"Buffy, I suggest you do a quick patrol before we begin tonights ah ceremony."

"Yeah." She stood up and stretched. "No problem. I'll go be slay-gal."

"Dean, man maybe you should go with." Sam smiled at his brother. "You'll just be a pain in the ass if you stay here."

"No!" Sheepishly she looked at them. "I mean it's… it's just he's your pain in the ass brother so he should… he should stay here." She nodded and looked at Giles hoping that he would back her up.

"Well, it wouldn't be such a horrible idea. Another set of eyes are always useful Buffy. Besides it's been so long since you've patrolled."

She knew Giles meant nothing by his words but that didn't stop the sting. "Yeah right." She shook her head slightly annoyed at the barb before she spun around and pulled out her weapons from the night before. "We'll have to go to my rental first. I left my sword there." She had decided against bringing the sword into the house last with her last night and instead had left it in the back seat covered by a blanket.

Without a second glance she left assuming Dean would follow her. She walked down the hallway faster than normal still bristling from Giles' words. "What you think just because you say I can't patrol I don't? When do I ever listen to instructions?" She muttered the words under her breath. She wouldn't do it often but there were nights that she would leave and go for a patrol, mostly only finding fledging but it helped ease the huntress inside.

She unlocked the SUV and reached inside.

Dean jogged to keep up with the blonde. "Buffy!" He skidded to stop as he watched the blonde pull the sword out from the back. The steel glistened where the moon shone on it. "Wow…"

He'd always had a slight Zen for weapons. "Bitchin' sword." He caught it in mid-air as she tossed it to him. He swung it in the style his father had ingrained in him at a young age. He whistled gazing at it before he held it out to her. He waited until she was just about to grab it before he pulled it back. "Though maybe you shouldn't be playing with this. According to Giles you're out of shape."

Buffy kicked her leg up hitting the end of the sword and causing it to soar through the air. She spun; reaching out her hand she caught the expensive weapon with perfect ease. "This isn't the little leagues and Giles doesn't always know what he's talking about."

Somehow they had stumbled across the demon that Dean and Sammy were trying to kill. He'd got his ass handed to him though he would never admit it.

He had watched while he was coughing up some blood as Buffy was thrown into the side of the building. The dent was large and he winced as she stood up brushing the dust and rubble off her clothing.

"What is with you demons? Can't you ever leave a girls clothing along?" She frowned as she looked as the corner cuff of her shirt.

Picking up her sword she swung it with perfect ease and precision just another reminder of the impact that both Angel and Angelus had left on her life. She leapt in the air, flipping over the large scaled demon. As her feet made contact with ground she swung the sword and smirked as the demons head fell to the ground and rolled under some bushes. She caught her breath while she watched the demon go up in smoke. "Just another night in the life of Buffy." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before turning to look at Dean. His face was bruised and he was still spitting up blood from the demons punches. "You're not too bad."

He looked up as she held out her hand. He accepted the offering and stood up trying not to fall as his knees wobbled. "Bastard has a pretty good hook." He spat out some more blood.

"Whole demon super human power thing. Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Her hand touched his cheek while she scanned the bruising on the side of his face.

"There's no time." He pulled her hand away and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine. Won't heal up quite as fast as yours do but it'll heal."

"I'm just saying I wouldn't want to be responsible for any damage to that pretty face of yours." She giggled as he scowled at her.

"Nothing damages this face." He followed her until she stopped at a bench surrounded by trees and brush. "Sweetie, I don't think neckin' in the woods is really a good idea right now." He pointed to his jaw before sitting next to her.

"You just have to ruin a nice moment don't you?" She pulled her legs up to chest and starred at him.

"Seems only fair since you ruined the last one." He winked as he reclined on the hard wood.

Buffy's mouth opened and then slammed shut.

"It's okay. Wasn't really in the mood to have you with my brother only five feet away. No, I'm thinking when it happens there won't be any distraction to ruin the moment."

"You are so full of yourself you know that?"

"Like you haven't thought about it."

Buffy couldn't deny the claim so opted for sitting in silence.

A few moments passed before Dean spoke up. "What Giles said back there about you not patrolling, is it true?"

She nodded slightly. "After we performed a spell that would call all potentials Slayers into real ones I wasn't required to patrol. At first I was happy, finally having the chance for a more normal life. Of course that novelty wore off fairly quickly." Buffy remembered the first few weeks over joyed at having a regular routine like a normal person. Faith had situated herself on Cleveland's own Hellmouth and Dawn and herself headed off to Rome. They had done normal things and the words supernatural activity wasn't even a word in their vocabulary. Of course two months after moving to Rome she had gotten the itch. That itch had turned into desire and soon she was stalking the streets at night.

When Andrew found out he had immediately told Giles who had called Buffy and Dawn back to LA. From there Dawn began to study to be a watcher and Buffy was put on low-risk recon missions and training.

"Miss it?"

"You'd think after everything that I've seen and been through I'd be thankful to get away from it, but I'm not. It's hard, knowing what you born to do and then being put in a cage and told you're not allowed to do it anymore. Like an addict." Buffy chuckled. "Probably sounds stupid."

"Nah. I don't know how Sammy managed to walk away from it. The hunt, it calls to me everyday. Knowing that there are people out there that can't defend themselves. Makes me itch to wipe all those bastards out." He watched her from the corner of his eye as she nodded her head. "You should come with us."

"What?"

"After this whole Hellmouth mess you should come with us." He watched as her small face scrunched up in confusion. "I mean you could use improvement but I could handle your beautiful mug in the morning far better than Sammy's."

"Your joking right?"

Shrugging his shoulders he looked up. "People like you and me weren't made to sit by and watch. We were born to hunt and destroy. You just happen to have some added bitchin' strength. Think about it." He paused. "Of course we won't be staying in swank places like the one you're at right now. No ways in hell are we going to be stopping at the Greatest Mall in America either."

Buffy slumped against the black Impala, completely out of breath. She watched as Dean helped Sam to the car. They had managed to close the Hellmouth with only a few demons coming for the party. Sam and Giles had performed the ritual and only after it was closed did a demon start to bat Sam around.

Dean knelt by the blonde. "I'd pay to see you in a chick fight. Oh god." He groaned while he rested his head against the car, smirking at the though.

"Oh gods… could you be any more immature." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"That just encourages him." Sam shook his head as Dean flipped him off. "Ya real mature. So Giles is it closed?"

"Quite. I suspect demonic activity should drop drastically in the next few days. Though perhaps Buffy you should stay for a few extra days, to be on the safe side."

Buffy flashed her watched a full smile. "No problem, in fact I was thinking maybe I'd take a little bit of a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Well you know. These two losers seem to get themselves in all sorts of situations. Could be interesting." She gave an impish smile as her watched smirked.

"Yes, quite right. I suppose it would be a good idea. As long as you do keep in touch. Let us know what you've found?"

"Of course."

Buffy tossed her bag into the back of the car and smiled at Dean who was leaning against the car with his arm and legs crossed.

She still couldn't believe that she had decided to go through with Dean's offer. She had talked to Giles about it, the longing she had to get back into the fight. He had understood the need and was impressed that it had taken her so long to speak up. He told her that he was proud of her and that he'd look after Dawn.

She sauntered over to him, straining her neck slightly to look up at him. "So where to next?" She worried on her lower lip.

"Sammy's doing some research, but it looks like some small down outside of Las Vegas." Dean brushed his hand along her cheek. He glanced at the tote that hung on her shoulder. "You know princess I'm going to have to search through that bag before you go in."

"Ya?" She arched an eyebrow and leaned further into his touch, revealing in the warmth.

"We aren't listening to any of that girlie pop crap." His hand snaked around her small waist and she pulled him flush to his chest.

"You may have to search me." She smirked as he let out a low throaty groan.

"Princess don't tempt me." He leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm not." She tilted her head to the side as his lips brushed against her own.

Sam walked over to the car, rolling his eyes as he looked on at the two. "God, couldn't you two deal with this earlier?" Sam took the car keys and slide in the front seat. He honked the horn trying to interrupt the two with the loud noise.

Dean reached back and flipped his brother the bird as he leaned in closer to the blonde beauty. His tongue slipped inside her warm mouth and he grinned as she let out a groan.

Buffy hands snaked around and played with the small hairs on the back of his neck, smashing his lips on hers. She let out a squeak as Dean spun them and pushed her back against the cool metal of the car. She grinded herself against his hips instinctively as his lips nipped at her neck and collarbone; causing her to wish that his brother wasn't here.

His shoved his hands in her golden tresses and pulled her closer, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. After they stumbled to the room, both were all too tired to do anything except shower and crash. This morning he'd barely gotten a moment alone with her and it was killing him.

"Dean, man I'm serious lets go." Sam honked the horn again and revved the engine.

Buffy pulled away first and smiled. "You can take the back this round." She nudged him aside before slipping into the passenger seat. She pulled out a CD from her tote and grinned at Sam. "Got us some real music."

"Oh god, what did I say about that? No girlie pop." Dean groaned and moved Buffy into the middle of the bucket seat. He saw her questioning gaze. "What? I'm not taking the back." He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "Sammy wake me when we get there." He closed his eyes and winced as he heard her take the CD out and put it in the player. Smiling as he heard the beginning rift for Metallica's "Whiskey in a Jar"


End file.
